Multiple communication technologies coexist in the environment of ubiquitous network/internet of things, and the intelligent terminal with multiple modes, multiple interfaces and multiple channels has inevitably become an important development direction. More and more intelligent devices emerge around the users, and are embedded into the space of people's life and work; in order to satisfy people's requirement for network diversification, a lot of terminals carry many interfaces, such as, Bluetooth, infrared, Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WIMAX), etc., to become multi-interface intelligent terminals. However, in actual applications, the advantage of the multi-interface intelligent terminal is not fully reflected. Usually the communication link with the optimal link quality is selected to perform the information interaction; the usage rate of many interfaces is very low, and the cooperative communication advantage brought by multiple interfaces is not embodied; in addition, the terminals with different interfaces cannot communicate with each other directly.